Misthalin
Misthalin es el reino más grande en Gielinor; está regido por el rey Roald III y la reina Ellamaria. Misthalin es la nacion humana más poderosa y más antigua, ha existido desde el Fourth Age, y su capital (Varrock) fue creada poco después de la God Wars. Las actividades económicas primarias de Misthalin son el Smithing (Herrería), Mining (Minería), y el comercio. Misthalin está dividido a la mitad por el río Lum, y su borde al este con Morytania es el río Salve. La mayoría de el territorio es área F2P. Clima Misthalin tiene un clima suave, dejando un amplio rango apto para el crecimiento de árboles: - Al norte el clima es más frío, con árboles de hojas perennes creciendo en abundancia. - Al sur el clima es más suave, con más Oaks (Robles) y Willows (Sauces). El agua siempre está cerca, con los cuerpos de agua esparcidos alrededor. Límites geográficos Misthalin es uno de los más seguros reinos políticos humanos en Gielinor: - Al norte está el anárquico y peligroso Wilderness, pero Wilderness Wall detiene cualquier amenaza a Misthalin. - Al este se encuentran los pantanos de Morytania; sin embargo, la frontera natural del río Salve está bendecida por Saradomin, protegiendo a Misthalin y deteniendo a cualquier ser malvado que intente entrar a ella. - Al sur se encuentra el Mar del Sur y el desierto Kandariano, lo que representa muy poca amenaza. - Al oeste se encuentra Asgarnia, un reino que no tiene ninguna intención de invadir Misthalin, y es su aliado más cercano. Ciudades *Varrock (Capital) *Lumbridge *'Draynor Village' *Edgeville *'Gunnarsgrunn' (Barbarian Village) NOTA: Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Edgeville y Gunnarsgrunn son ciudades de Misthalin, en lugar de Asgarnia. Y Al-Kharid, por su lado, es parte de el desierto Kharidian, en lugar de Misthalin. Gobierno El Reino de Misthalin es considerado como una monarquía constitucional, pues mientras la nación está dirigido por un monarca (rey Roald III), otros representantes del Estado (como el Duque Horacio, que gobierna las áreas locales de Lumbridge y Draynor) son evidentes. Es un Estado libre, con muchas de las políticas abiertas, pero con un proyecto de ley semi-estricta y que hace cumplir firmemente las leyes, los derechos y las defensas. Historia de Misthalin First Age A inicios del First Age, cuándo Gielinor fue creado por Guthix, no se sabe nada sobre Misthalin durante esta era. Second Age Casí al final del Second Age, Misthalin fue dividido en 2, las partes del norte eran del Imperio Zarosiano, incluyendo 2 de las grandes urbes, Senntisten y Paddewwa. Las partes del sur de Misthalin fueron parte de la civilización de los Myriads. Ésta fue favorecida por Guthix, aunque en el Second Age Guthix estaba en un profundo sueño. Third Age (God Wars) Misthalin sufrió gravemente durante el Third Age, pues ésta fue la Era del God Wars. Sin embargo, Misthalin no sufrió más que el Wilderness. Los Myriads fueron absolutamente extintos, sus restos todavía se pueden ver en las criaturas de luz, en las cuevas del Lumbridge Swamp. El Imperio Zarosiano fue invadido, y Senntisten fue conquistado por Zamorak, quien superó la fuerza de Zaros. Sin embargo los Saradominists destruyeron Senntisten, y construyendo una ciudad de su propiedad sobre sus ruinas, llamandola Saranthium. Fourth Age Durante el Fourth Age, Saranthium rápidamente cayó en los primeros 100 años. En el área actualmente conocida como Misthalin, estaba densamente forestado al norte, y fue habitado sólo por nómadas, bárbaros y goblins. En el Año 700, los aventureros encontraron un bebé sólo, cerca del área donde la brillante capital de Varrock se encuentra actualmente localizada. Para ellos, ésto era un buen presagio, y establecieron un pueblo permanente conocido como Avarrocka. Este niño era Arrav, el héroe que se lanzó a buscar el objeto conocido hoy como Shield of Arrav, un escudo con legendarios poderes mágicos. Después de los problemas iniciales con los Goblins, un tratado de paz fue firmado, y Avarrocka prosperó a partir de entonces. Otros asentamientos permanentes con el tiempo comenzaron a aparecer. Avarrocka fue originalmente gobernado por el Consejo conocidos como "Los Sabios de Avarrocka", pero ésto cambió con el tiempo a una monarquía, regida por un rey. Alrededor del Año 1000, todas las tribus vecinas hicieron un homenaje a Avarrocka, y así comenzó Misthalin. Con el tiempo, Misthalin se volvió más fuerte y mejor organizada. En el Año 1100, sin embargo, Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan decidió emprender una guerra contra Misthalin. Sus ejércitos cruzaron el río Salve, y pronto conquistaron las tierras del este de Avarrocka. La invasión de Drakan fue detenida, pero el territorio invadido no fue reconquistado. En los siguientes 100 años, Drakan poco a poco avanzó, hasta que casi tomó el control de Avarrocka. Sin embargo, fue derrotado por los Siete Miryques. Después de la guerra , éstos bendijeron el río Salve, para que los partidarios de Drakan nunca pudieran volver a cruzar el río. A lo largo de la mitad del Fourth Age, los humanos en general se volvieron más civilizados. Ésto fue beneficioso para Misthalin, pues establecieron vínculos de comercio con Asgarnia y otras localidades, como Crandor (que estuvo habitada hasta que Elvarg exterminó a casi todas la población) y Entrana. Con el tiempo, Asgarnia quedó relegada a un segundo plano, y pequeños reinos individuales surgieron en su lugar, mientras Misthalin se volvía cada vez más fuerte. En el Año 1777, algunos colonos de Misthalin cruzaron el Río Salve a Morytania. Todos ellos desaparecieron ó fueron esclavizados por Drakan, aunque los registros no muestran con exactitud cuándo o cómo ocurrió ésto. Paterdomus aún permanecía en Morytania, sin embargo, casi en su entrada. Muchos asentamientos se establecieron en Misthalin en los próximos dos siglos. En el Año 1937, durante el reinado de el rey Claudius, Polonius tomó la tierra al norte de los pantanos en la desembocadura del río Lum, y se convirtió en el primer duque de Lumbridge. Fifth Age Durante el Fifth Age, después del descubrimiento de las Runes, los humanos rápidamente se volvieron la especie dominante. Misthalin se volvió más fuerte, y Asgarnia fue restaurada. Ahora que ya no habían guerras continuas, los humanos empezaron a desarrollar su cultura, y los lugares donde vivían. Uno de los mejores trabajos en Varrock fue el sistema de alcantarillado. Originalmente, era sólo para el Palacio, pero luego se expandió para toda la ciudad. Esta obra fue terminada durante el reinado del rey Botolph, en el Año 20. Fue también en este año que el demonio Delrith atacó Varrock, pero fue exterminado por Wally. La catástrofe más grande que ocurrió en el Fifth Age fue cuando las tribus Fremmenik lanzaron las Cruzadas de Runecrafting, entre los años 42 y 70. Los Imcando Dwarfs fueron exterminados casi en su totalidad. Los Barbarians se rindieron, y se instalaron en Barbarian Village (rebautizado "Gunnarsgrunn" en 169), luego de que su jefe Gunnar fuese asesinado. Cuando la Wizard Tower fue quemada por los poderosos Zamorak Mages, algunos secretos de la Magia se perdieron, y las Runes empezaron a escasear. En el Año 139, la ciudad-Estado de Crandor fue destruida por el dragón Elvarg. Ésto afectó negativamente al gobierno de Misthalin, principalmente en la economía, pues gran parte del comercio era realizado con Crandor. En el Año 143, el Shield of Arrav fue robado del Varrock Musseum por una red de crimen organizado, conocida como la "Phoenix Gang". Los asaltantes se pelearon por el objeto, que se rompió durante la disputa. Cada grupo rival de la banda tomó una mitad, y se separaron. El grupo que se separó se llamó "Black Arm Gang". Aunque el rey Roald II emitió una declaración prometiendo 1200gp al que lo regresara, nunca fue recuperado. En el Año 154, Varrock fue atacado por un ejército de Undeads, comandado por el Mahjarrat Zemouregal, pero fue derrotado inmediatamente. En el Año 169, el gobierno renovó las ruinas de Paddewwa, rebautizando al lugar como "Edgeville", en donde el Paddewwa Fortress se mantuvo intacto. Religión La mayoría de los civiles consideran a Saradomin como su Dios. Sin embargo, en el Second Age, Zaros fue la principal deidad, debido a que Misthalin estuvo en el Imperio Zarosiano. Después de la God Wars, la población se convirtió, probablemente debido a Sarinthium. Lugares Free (F2P) *Champions' Guild *Cooks' Guild *Draynor Manor *Lumbridge Swamp *Wizards' Tower *Breadbasket of Misthalin *Lumbridge Catacombs *Lumberyard (Solo los Miembros pueden acceder a sus funciones) *River Lum and the Canoe system Member (P2P) *Dig Site *Exam Center *Paterdomus Quest(s) en Misthalin Free (F2P) *The Blood Pact *Cook's Assistant *Demon Slayer *Dragon Slayer *Ernest the Chicken *Gunnar's Ground *Imp Catcher *Myths of the White Lands *The Restless Ghost *Rune Mysteries *Sheep Shearer *Shield of Arrav *Unstable Foundations *Vampyre Slayer Member (P2P) *All Fired Up *Defender of Varrock *Digsite Quest *Family Crest *Gertrude's Cat *Lost City *The Lost Tribe *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man *A Soul's Bane *What Lies Below Trivia * Se desconoce porqué Varrock tiene su propia heráldica, si se considera parte del territorio de Misthalin. * En la novela de T. S. Church, "Return to Canifis", se revela que uno de los ancestros del rey Roald II (Tenebra), el primogénito de los 5 Príncipes de Misthalin, sigue vivo (pero ahora como un Vampyre Lord). Como tal, es su hijo (Gar'rth) quien tiene el derecho de nacimiento de reclamar el trono de Misthalin. Category:Lugares Category:Reino de Misthalin Category:Reinos